Kirby's Dream Land 3
Kirby's Dream Land 3 is a game in the Kirby series. It is also the third Dream Land game in the series. Unlike its predecessors, Kirby's Dream Land 3 was on the SNES rather than Game Boy. Not widely acclaimed by modern fans, Kirby's Dream Land 3 undid many of the advances made in the previous game, Kirby Super Star, resulting in mixed reviews from critics. It was released on Thanksgiving 1997 in the United States and Easter 1998 in Japan. This game was also released on Virtual Console on January 5, 2009. The sequel to this game is Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. Plot On a peaceful day on Pop Star, Kirby is enjoying fishing with his friend, Gooey. A dark comet streaks across the sky and lands on Pop Star. The comet is a black circle with a red eye and it begins to create tentacles that extend across the sky. This is the work of Dark Matter, so Kirby rises up with Gooey to save the world! Gameplay Kirby's Dream Land 3, like previous Kirby titles, is a platforming video game. Kirby is able to walk, swim, and fly throughout a variety of levels, using several animal allies and enemy powers in order to reach the goal at the end of each level. However, a variety of obstacles lie in his path. These obstacles range from pits to enemies. As with other games, Kirby must travel to five themed worlds each with six stages including the boss. Each stage progresses as usual Kirby stages and to complete it the player only needs to reach the end. However each stage has a NPC that requires Kirby's assistance. If Kirby completes his required task then at the end of the stage the assisted entity will emit a glowing heart for Kirby to collect.To truly complete the game and defeat the last boss, Kirby must collect all hearts. Graphics The most evident departure from the other Kirby games is the graphic presentation. Kirby's Dream Land 3 looked pastel drawn with very picture-esque drawings as backgrounds. Kirby's damage counter is reverted to blocks compared with the bar style in Super Star. Each hit Kirby receives results in the loss of half a block of life and falling down a pit still qualifying as a instant "death". Characters These are the characters in order in which Kirby meets them. Grass Land *Tulip *MuchiMuchi *Pitcher Man *Cahmu and Goku *Mine *Pierre Ripple Field *Kamuribana *Bakasa *Elieel *Gamugael and Little Gamugael *Hiiru *HB-002 Sand Canyon *Geromazudake *Obachan *Caramello *Donbe and Hikari *Nyupun *R.O.B. and Professor Hector Cloudy Park *Hibanamodoki *Piyo and Keko *Tamasan *Mikarin & Kagamimocchi *Pick *HB-007 Iceberg *Kogoesou *Samus Aran *Chef Kawasaki *Nametsumuri *Shiiro *Angel Hyper Zone *None Trivia *Various characters from the Metroid and Gyromite games make cameo appearances. **''Metroid'' reference: In one stage, Samus Aran wants Kirby to kill a horde of Metroids in exchange for a Heart Star. **''Gyromite'' reference: In another stage, R.O.B. has been broken up into pieces. If Kirby has found all of the pieces and puts R.O.B. back together, Professor Hector will give him a Heart Star. *Two other cameos come from the Japan-only series Yūyūki and Shin Onigashima. *This, along with Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, are the only games where Chilly does not wear a necklace with a gold bell on it. *This was the last game published by Nintendo to be on the SNES, being released in 1997/1998. de:Kirby's Dream Land 3 es:Kirby's Dream Land 3 fr:Kirby's Dream Land 3 ja:星のカービィ3 Category:Games